narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyo Tsukina
Kiyo Tsukina (つきな キヨ, Tsukina Kiyo) is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Team River and daughter of Youko Tsukina and Kuren Hoshina. She possesses the Swift Release kekkei genkai, which she got through her father Kuren Hoshina. She is the girlfriend and future wife of Akihiko Hyuga, and mother to two wonderful kids one boy and one girl Background Kiyo moved from a fine house in the Land of the Moon at the age of 5 to Konohagakure, while leaving the rest of her family stay back there. She occassionally visits as a vacation (like summer vacation). But it was the only choice her parents could have picked, since they did hear about the Nine-Tails attack in Konoha. Sometime after she moved to Konoha, Kiyo enrolled in the Academy to learn how to be a ninja, and while she weren't the best in the class, she was a pretty good B-student. Childhood After moving from her home village to Konoha, she was sad of course but she got over it maybe a few weeks after it. The first few days of her academy were going good enough until she meet Naruto Uzumaki, who she saw were being bullied by some of their class-mates and she went over to them. She gave them the same teaching she gives her younger cousins and the bullies just ran away and they cald her some names but she did not take them to heart, and after that she went over to Naruto so she could make sure if he was okay. And he were, from then on they became pretty great friends. Sometime after Kiyo and her father Kuren meet Yumiko Hyuga and her son Akihiko Hyuga, before hand her father told her that boys are beast and only wants girl as an item.They each introduce themself to each other. In the anime, around this time, Kiyo met a mysterious boy named Yota. She soon learned, to her amazement, that Yota had the ability to manipulate weather, especially through his emotional state. Fearing how the village would respond to an outsider considering how turmoil it had with the other nations, Kiyo and the others who knew about Yota decided to hide his existence, giving him shelter in a treehouse and regularly bringing him food. However, her memories of him were wiped after he was captured. Academy Days At the point where they were going to be put into team's of 3, and team after team Kiyo began to become nerves. Like what if she were in a team with two boy's, that would not do her team neat only two girl's. Her and another girl, and then a boy on the team. And then her team were cald up her team were "team 5", and on that team there were her, a boy named Akihiko Hyuga and at last Misaki Hitomi. And their sensei is named Yumiko Hyuga who were the mother of Akihiko. Personality Kiyo is a friendly, out-going girl who can easily blush of the near mention of her being "cute" or "pretty". But when it comes to her younger family members, her cousins, she can go into her big sister mode and teach them a lesson if they get on her nerves. At times when she is talking with her friends, family and teachers she uses the word "Kibō" ( "光明" English TV "Hope") in which they did not know why she used that word. When she got older she did become a little bit mature and became a responsible lady of her family and her clan "Tsukina" Appearance Coming Soon Abilities Kekkei Genkai Kiyo possesses the Swift Release. The Swift Release (迅遁,Jinton; Viz "Quick Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the usemr an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation With the Swift element, she can move at superhuman speed and strike at various angles quickly, rendering all taijutsu and power-users useless against her. Taijutsu Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Epilogue Coming Soon Relationship Naruto Uzumaki The relation between Naruto and Kiyo is on a brother and sister level even though they are not real brother and sister, that did not bother them at all. Even if people had a big hatetred to him, Kiyo still gave him some love too him. Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno Shikamaru Nara Choji Akamichi Ino Yamanaka Kiba Inuzuka Shino Aburame Hinata Hyuga Neji Hyuga Tenten Rock Lee Akihiko Hyuga Misaki Hitomi Trivia * Team River is a team put together with kiyo and two new in the works boys, all i have is their names ^^. Plus i gave them an sensei <3 Reference * Inspiration for some of it, comes from BlossomsCherry's Kotori Hoshina * Got hair style and colour + skin tone and eyes from the creator of Kiyo Nara, from her old character design.added ibn Category:DRAFT